


Sam & Jack August 2015 MOS-challenge: It was finally there, right in front of him - The Choice.

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Choices, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack August 2015 MOS-challenge: It was finally there, right in front of him - The Choice.

[Based on this challenge.](http://mos-challenge.tumblr.com/post/125780051513/this-months-challenge-is-a-first-words-challenge)


End file.
